The present system and method described herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, relate to a display apparatus with enhanced drivability.
A display apparatus may use technologies such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), Electro-Wetting Display (EWD), Electro-Phoretic Display (EPD), etc. A display apparatus is typically formed to include a display panel having a plurality of pixels for displaying an image, a gate driver applying gate signals to the pixels, and a data driver applying data signals to the pixels. The pixels are configured to receive the gate signals from a plurality of gate lines and the data signals through a plurality of data lines in response to the gate signals. Each pixel changes its gray scale or transmittance level according to the received data signal to display an image.
As the resolution of display apparatuses increases, so does the number of data signals that need to be driven. As a result, the drivers for driving the data signals may lower in drivability.